


If don't take my hand, I’ll make you.

by themarvelstarwarsfangirl66



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka dies for the....one.....two...... THIRD TIME, Anakin and Padmé aren't as subtle as they think the are, And Palp dies, And maul tries to make ANAKIN turn, And may or may not of turned Ahsoka to the Dark Side :p, And she’s under Maul’s control, Ani to the rescue!, But Maul’s bargined with life, But he’s 0.97625827 seconds too late :/, Cause that ship is, Episode: s07e10 The Phantom Apprentice, I PROMISE THIS WILL MAKE SENSE, I don’t know where I thought of this idea, Lets say ’breakdown’, Major character death - Freeform, Maul against the entire fUCKING GALAXY, Maybe in the messed up part of my brain?, NOBODY IS SANE IN THIS GALAXY, No wait she’s not, Nope screw that their insane too, Other, Padmé is the true hero of this story, She’s just out of her fucking mind, Skywalker Twins, So Ahsoka is now a sith, So Ahsoka kinda had a replay of her Mortis, So Anakin doesn't turn, So she takes Mauls hand, Thank you Wookiepedia, The Jedi Council really fucked-up here, This is NOT maulsoka, Well - Freeform, Wow my imagination went high with this one, and it goes downhill from there, but doesn't actually, but not really, except maybe obi-wan and padmé, i guess?, ✨ p a e d o p h i l l i a ✨
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themarvelstarwarsfangirl66/pseuds/themarvelstarwarsfangirl66
Summary: The war, was over. General Grivous had died at Obi-Wan’s hands, and Dooku at Anakins. Sidious’s, at Fives. All that's left is one lone former with lord, waiting for his time to strike. And they decided that the time was now.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Darth Maul, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, Darth Maul & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 23





	If don't take my hand, I’ll make you.

Ahsoka knew something was wrong the second she noticed Maul's expression darken. 

Then she felt it. 

Anakin and Obi-Wan were here. 

Oh no.

"Well, it seems that I will need help to take both of them on. You'll help me." 

She scoffed. 

"Good try with that, Maul." 

"I wasn't asking." 

Before she could comprehend it, she was pulled in his direction. The sheer amount of power he had was terrifying. 

She froze in place, and her sabers fell to the fell of the palace, deactivated.

He circled her, as she tried to get herself out of the trance he'd put her in. 

"You shall be mine, Lady Tano. Where you like it or not." 

The temperature suddenly dropped. 

He started to walk towards Ahsoka, and she quietly panicked. 

But there was nothing she could do. 

He placed his fingers on her forehead, and she suddenly felt lighter and dizzier. 

"My master did teach me a few useful tricks," was the last thing she heard before everything went black. 

_____ 

Anakin had sensed it the moment it happened. The force screamed out at him, telling him to, 'go to Mandalore, now.' 

Ashley and Obi-Wan also perk their heads up from the cradles containing his newly born children. 

"Guys..." 

"You and Master Kenobi go to Mandalore. I'll stay with Padmé and look after the twins while you're gone." 

"But-"

"This is not debatable, Anakin." She said, picking up a wailing Leia from cot. 

He and Obi-Wan glanced at each other, before looking at Ashley and nodding, rushing towards the gunships. 

While they were running, Obi-Wan spoke. 

"I've gotta ask her how she does that." 

"Ask who how to do what?" "Senator Dabgra how she makes you listen to her." 

"Very funny, Master." 

_____ 

Rex had a very bad gut feeling. 

He was trying his best to hold of the attacks from the Death Watch attacking his flank. Commander Tano was in the palace, facing the true enemy; Maul. 

She could handle herself, he had tried to persuade himself, but that gut feeling took over his conscious, and he unconsciously moved toward the palace. 

He ran into the palace, yelling her name, calling for desperately.

And then he entered the throne room. 

Nothing was there, except her broken comlink and lightsaber marks coating the walls. 

He ran towards it, and scooped it up,and immediately dialling Fives.

(He was believed by the Jedi, and they found out that Palps and Sidious are the same person.) 

"Fives, it's Rex. Maul got her." 

He could hear sputtering on the other side. 

"W-What? Will she be okay?" 

"I would like to say yes, but we can't really know. She could be dead, for all we know." 

"Rex, don't think like that." 

"Yeah, I'm trying not to."


End file.
